


An Entirely Effable Game of Aziraphale's Devising

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Cottage Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: A question about things that demons did or did not lose in the Fall.  (Far more fluffy than it sounds.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 211
Collections: Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	An Entirely Effable Game of Aziraphale's Devising

"Crowley?" Aziraphale says, in the very innocent bastard-y voice that should have made every single one of Crowley's alarms go off. He is, for some reason, holding a long white feather from his last molt.

"Hmm?"

"Are you . . . ticklish?"

Crowley doesn't wear his glasses when they are alone in the cottage, which means that Aziraphale sees his eyes widen, and he knows Aziraphale saw his eyes widen. Bless it. "No! Absolutely not. Demons are never, ever ticklish. Completely burned out of us in the Fall. Tragic really—"

Then he abandons it as a bad job and just runs for it.


End file.
